Ma place est ici
by Syerra
Summary: Post AC, donc Att Spoilers! : Midgar se remet progressivement du chaos provoqué par le Geostigma, ses habitants retrouvent confiance en l’avenir. Mais à présent que toute menace est éloignée, parviendrontils cette fois à construire le leur ensemble ?CloTi
1. Note de la traductrice

**Disclaimer : **_N'ayant aucune action chez Squaresoft, je ne détiens aucun (Même pas un petit ? Non ! Mais on te laisse les figurants si tu veux ! Bon…) des personnage de cette fiction !_

**Deuxième disclaimer (eh oui, encore un !) :** Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire, dont le titre est « Here I Stay », en version originale : tout le mérite revient à Tallulah876 !

C'est quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour moi, en espérant que ça ne se ressentira pas trop !  
Les fics sur FF7 sont trop rares en français, et c'est vraiment dommage !(Lecteurs : Ouais, ben pourquoi t'en écris pas une au lieu de te plaindre ! – Euh…)  
Enfin bref !

L'action se déroule juste après Advent Children…

Bonne lecture :-)


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était minuit passé. Les ruelles étaient plongées dans un silence que ne venaient perturbé que les gouttes de pluie frappant les dallages et les toits. Les gens dormaient d'un sommeil profond dans leurs lits, épuisés par la journée qui s'achevait, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, leur sommeil était paisible, tranquille… Depuis quand n'avaient-ils connu un tel bonheur? Le début de la journée avait pourtant tourné au cauchemar, avec la disparition des enfants et l'attaque de Bahamut… Mais pour la première fois, le dénouement avait été heureux.

Assise à l'extérieure du Septième Ciel, Tifa souriait en se faisant cette réflexion. La pluie avait trempé ses cheveux et vêtements, et ça lui était bien égal. Ses membres commençaient à être engourdis, mais en restant ainsi à l'extérieur sous cette pluie tombante, elle se sentait plus que jamais proche d'Aeris. Le visage de la jeune femme se fit solennel alors qu'elle étendait son bras devant elle, laissant les gouttelettes remplir la paume de sa main. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque ressentir la présence de son amie auprès d'elle.

« Je te dois tout… » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle inclina le visage, se refusant de pleurer. _Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de fête…_ Songea-t-elle. _Je ne devrais pas pleurer._ Mais elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de se confondrent avec les gouttes de pluies ruisselant sur son visage. Tifa en avait conscience : avant aujourd'hui, elle avait été sur le point de tout perdre. Voilà des heures maintenant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient Marlène et Denzel; tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils avaient été kidnappés par un ennemi dont la force surpassait de loin la sienne. Et tout ceci alors qu'elle venait de découvrir que Cloud souffrait du Geostigma également.

Elle secoua la tête et des gouttes d'eau s'envolèrent de sa chevelure tout autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ça. Cloud et Denzel auraient pu mourir du Geostigma… Denzel et Marlène auraient pu être tuer par leurs ravisseurs… Cloud aurait pu mourir du coup de feu… Il y avait tant d'alternatives qui auraient pu causer la perte de tout ce qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Mais ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Grâce à Aeris, qui n'était plus…

« Comment pourrais-je te remercier… ». Elle soupira, posant une joue contre sa main ouverte.

La jeune femme n'aurait pu exprimer tout ce que signifiaient pour elle ces sourires sur chaque visage. Et particulièrement ceux de Cloud et Denzel. Le monde ne valait pas le rire de Denzel jouant avec Marlène, en parfaite santé. Cela représentait tout pour elle de pouvoir les border dans leurs lits, épuisés par leurs fous rires et leurs jeux. Auparavant, Denzel passait ses heures dans son lit, tentant de calmer la douleur avant de succomber a un sommeil qui n'était jamais réparateur, Marlène restant auprès de lui pour le veiller, le visage tourmenté.

_Aeris nous a redonné espoir_… Songea Tifa. Elle renversa sa tête face au ciel alors que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus drue_. Et elle a ramené Cloud et Denzel auprès de moi. _Un sourire illumina son visage. Tout irait bien désormais. Sa famille ne se séparerait plus; Aeris leur avait donné une seconde chance. Elle ferma les yeux et su que Aeris était là, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Ses yeux demeurèrent clos lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Un instant plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la marche. Elle esquissa un sourire, le visage toujours tourné vers le ciel. _Merci…_ Dit-elle imperceptiblement à Aeris. _Merci d'avoir réuni ma famille._

« Tout va bien?" Demanda doucement Cloud.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers lui. Il semblait inquiet, et peut être un peu intimidé, songeant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être dérangée. Elle répondit par un sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait réussi à déceler autre chose que du regret dans son regard lorsqu'il l'observait. A ce moment précis, il la regardait tel qu'il l'avait fait la nuit de leur promesse, il y a si longtemps.

« Tifa ? » L'appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine, alors que la jeune femme en question retournait son visage vers la pluie tombante

Un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, elle commença à parler.

« J'ai eu si peur aujourd'hui… » Admit-elle à mi voix. « Et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser… que j'ai failli tout perdre. »

Cloud resta silencieux, et durant un long moment, seul le bruit de la pluie se fit entendre.

« Mais Aeris nous a sauvés, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura finalement la jeune femme.

« Oui… » Acquiesça Cloud d'une voix inaudible, étouffée par la pluie battante.

Une flaque s'était formée auprès de Tifa et elle y trempa délicatement ses pieds nus. Cela lui évoqua le souvenir des enfants guéris, s'éclaboussant les uns les autres dans l'église.

"Lorsque nous étions tous réunis dans l'église aujourd'hui…" Commença-t-elle "…J'ai pu sentir la présence d'Aeris avec nous…"

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il doucement.

La jeune femme sourit, se demandant si Cloud ressentait également sa présence à ce moment même. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander en se retournant vers lui, mais s'interrompit en le voyant adopter la même attitude qu'elle, la tête tournée vers le ciel en laissant les gouttes de pluies ruisseler sur son visage : elle avait la réponse. Elle l'observa un instant avant de l'imiter à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle rencontra ceux du jeune homme, dont l'expression à cet instant était indéchiffrable. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sursauta, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il ouvrit et referma rapidement la bouche. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Tifa lui fit un sourire encourageant, qui à vrai dire eut l'effet contraire. Il n'ajouta pas un mot, ses joues s'empourprant curieusement.

"Cloud"? Reprit-elle, frôlant son bras.

A son contact il eut un sursaut, avant de prendre sa main entre les siennes.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ! » Demanda-t-il "Tu es gelée ! »

Observant sa main, capturée dans les siennes, Tifa brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais Cloud reprit la parole avant qu'elle puisse lui demander.

"Tifa… Tu vas finir par tomber malade." Dit-il à voix basse

L'inquiétude dans sa voix l'amusa.

"Tifa?" Répéta-t-il, l'observant sans comprendre

La jeune femme ne dissimula pas son sourire en se retournant vers Cloud. Avec son unique main libre, elle effleura son bras gauche, celui qui avait été infecté par le geostigma. Sa peau était claire et saine, luisante sous l'eau de pluie.

« Tu vas mieux maintenant. » Conclue Tifa d'une voix douce

Cloud sembla réaliser qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement du Geostigma. Il regarda la main qu'il tenait encore et acquiesça.

« Je vais mieux maintenant. » Confirma-t-il.

Tifa retira sa main de son bras, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la pluie.

"Tu sais…" Reprit-elle de cette même voix. "Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour…

Je ne voulais pas être aussi dure… J'avais peur, c'est tout. »

Cloud secoua la tête.

"Ne t'excuse pas." Soupira-t-il. "Tu avais raison… Je ne cherchais qu'à fuir."

Disant cela, il avait détourné le regard vers le sol.

"Si un de nous deux doit faire des excuses, c'est moi." Poursuivit-il, une once de culpabilité dans sa voix.

"Hey…" Reprit Tifa, pressant sa main avec douceur. "Ne sois pas comme ça. Tout a fini par s'arranger n'est-ce pas ?"

Il reporta son regard sur elle.

« On nous a donné une seconde chance. » Affirma-t-elle « Ne la laissons pas passer cette fois, okay ? »

Une minute entière s'écoula avant que Cloud ne lui retourne enfin son sourire en acquiesçant.

"Okay."

Tous deux se levèrent doucement, trempés par la pluie. Cloud hésita à poser une main sur son épaule, et Tifa le ressentit en se retournant vers lui. Ses yeux avaient de nouveau cette expression mystérieuse, et elle comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait :

Elle le prit dans ses bras, blottissant son visage contre son épaule, les bras enlacés autour de son cou. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux humides, lui retournant son étreinte. Tifa ferma les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps. La pluie se faisait toujours plus forte, et le froid commençait à les gagner mais aucun des deux ne bougea. S'enlaçant l'un l'autre, savourant cet instant, ils ressentaient que le gouffre profond qui s'était formé entre eux durant ces derniers mois se comblait progressivement...


	3. Chapitre 2

**NdlT : Voilà, le deuxième chapitre arrive… Plus tôt que prévu en fait, mais si je peux garder le rythme d'une update hebdomadaire, ce serait pas mal ! Si seulement je pouvais en dire autant de mes propres fics… _(Lecteurs : Si tu ne faisais pas des chapitres de 20 pages en police 9 se serait possible ! – Mouais… J'en suis pas si sure !)_**

**Mais avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant pris le temps de laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir, (et à l'auteur de cette fic également!)**

**Darkangel Guard : Ohh, tu me flattes énormément, merci beaucoup ! Faut-il que je sois folle ou passionnée (peut-être les deux) pour me rajouter des heures sup aux cours de Version Anglaise ;). Difficile d'être vraiment fidèle au texte (et c'est encore plus vrai dans ce chapitre), mais j'espère ne pas trop dénaturer l'histoire originale… Ca me tenterait assez d'être auteur à mon tour, mais ma vision du 'After Advent Children' se rapprochant énormément de celle de Tallulah, je préfère en faire profiter les lecteurs francophones qui n'auraient pas la chance de pouvoir la découvrir en anglais plutôt que d'écrire sensiblement la même chose lol ! En tout cas, merci encore !**

**Missy49 : Tu es adorable, tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! La suite, la voilà, en espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas trop fait attendre et qu'elle te plaira également !**

**

* * *

**  
Cloud resta seul devant la porte d'entrée bien après que Tifa fut montée se coucher. Il observait rêveusement la flaque d'eau au dessus de laquelle la jeune femme se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. Il y avait tant de pensées différentes qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit à cet instant. Il trouvait incroyable que toutes ces émotions qu'il s'était efforcé d'étouffer durant ces derniers mois aient pu ressurgir aussi brusquement en quelques jours.

L'eau ruisselait sur ses vêtements, s'écoulant sur la nappe qui s'était formée à ses pieds. Observant la chute des gouttelettes, un sourire se dessina sur son visage au souvenir de tous ses gens venu lui apporter leur soutien, alors qu'il se croyait seul dans ce combat. Tout particulièrement Aeris, Zack, Tifa et les enfants.

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain que la dernière bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il avait pu savourer dans son lit remontait, pour ainsi dire, à une éternité. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui noua l'estomac à la pensée qu'il ait pu délaisser aussi longtemps Tifa, Marlène et Denzel. _Tu ne peux pas rattraper le temps perdu… _Songea-t-il amèrement. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se remémora le corps sans vie de Tifa, étendu parmi les fleurs de l'église, et l'impression de vide qu'il avait ressenti dans cette même maison lorsque les enfants furent kidnappés.

Mais tout irait bien maintenant. Plus rien ne le retenait désormais. Un frisson de plaisir mais aussi de peur le parcourut à cette pensée. Il ferma les yeux, voyageant dans le temps pour se remémorer de ce qu'il ressentit à l'instant où Tifa et lui s'étaient retrouvés si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. _Comme elle le dit si bien… _Songea-t-il, le regard toujours fixé au sol. _Nous avons une nouvelle opportunité de faire les bons choix… _Comment était-ce possible de se sentir aussi effrayé et heureux à la fois ?

Cloud secoua la tête, éclaboussant les alentours de l'eau de pluie s'égouttant de sa chevelure indisciplinée. _Je ne dois plus avoir peur… Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que la vie ne nous laisse pas le temps de douter… Je dois arrêter de fuir. _Il ferma les yeux et revit les visages de Tifa, Marlène et Denzel ne reflétant que le désir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Puis il se revit franchir la porte devant laquelle il se tenait.

_Mais tout ça appartient au passé… _Se dit-il avec certitude. _Je ne les quitterai plus jamais…_ Il se demanda ce que l'avenir leur réserverait désormais. Il savait qu'il y aurait probablement autant de choses merveilleuses à espérer que de mauvaises à affronter. Il hocha la tête. _Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, je veux être avec eux pour le vivre. Je veux être là pour eux comme ils l'ont été pour moi._

Il se sourit à lui-même alors qu'il quittait le corridor pour rejoindre les escaliers, ajoutant aux traces humides laissés par Tifa les marques de son propre passage. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière. La pièce était propre et le lit fait, comme chaque fois qu'il revenait. Tout était exactement dans l'état où il l'avait laissé.

Cloud retira rapidement ses vêtements trempés, les suspendant à une chaise pour qu'ils sèchent, et enfila une quelconque tenue pour dormir. Il s'étendit doucement dans son lit et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque. En fait, il n'avait absolument pas sommeil. La lumière chatoyante de la lune filtra a travers les rideaux de la chambre, éclairant d'une douce lueur argentée un espace indéfini à ses côtés, et durant un bref instant, il crût voir Tifa étendue auprès de lui, endormie.

Il soupira profondément et se redressa pour s'asseoir : cette pièce lui sembla insupportablement vide tout à coup. Il se leva et s'assit à son bureau : il avait été tenu de façon impeccable durant son absence. Ses doigts époussetant d'un geste absent la surface de la table finirent par s'arrêter sur un cadre à photo qu'il contempla un long moment. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de porter son coup fatal à Sephiroth. Il effleura les visages souriants de Tifa, Denzel et Marlene, et se sentit soudainement pris d'un besoin irrépressible de les voir.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Cloud quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière derrière lui. Bien que le couloir fût plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il connaissait le chemin comme sa poche. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre des enfants et se glissa à l'intérieur sans un bruit.

Le clair de lune inondait la chambre d'un éclairage feutré. Sur le sol étaient éparpillés des jouets en tout genre, des dessins et autres gadgets. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et en rangea certains sur une étagère avec précaution. Cette chambre ne ressemblait plus en rien à celle d'un malade. Elle était gaie, vivante et désordonnée, tout comme Marlène et Denzel.

Cloud s'avança entre leurs lits respectifs et les regarda dormir. La journée épuisante, quoique excitante qui venait de s'écouler avait eu raison de leur énergie. L'un et l'autre allongés sur leur lit respiraient profondément. La moitié du corps de Marlène dépassait dangereusement du lit, ses draps roulés dans tous les sens. Cloud la borda soigneusement, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas la réveiller.

Denzel était un dormeur nettement moins violent. Il était si paisible lorsqu'il dormait, les mouvements de sa poitrine si imperceptibles lorsqu'il respirait, que cela paniquaient souvent ses deux tuteurs lorsqu'il était encore atteint du Geostigma. Cloud revoyait Tifa posant doucement ses mains sur le dos du petit garçon pour s'assurer qu'il respirait bien.

_Mais ces jours sont terminés... _Songea-t-il, souriant alors que Denzel émit un bruit incohérent dans son sommeil. _Denzel et moi… Nous allons mieux maintenant. _A cette simple pensée, l'envie de rire haut et fort le prit mais il parvint à la réprimer, s'accordant un dernier regard vers les deux enfants avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il eut un instant d'hésitation : Tifa s'était-elle déjà endormie ? Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre, saisit la poignée de la porte, la tourna précautionneusement et entra.

Tout comme la chambre des enfants, celle de Tifa était baignée du clair de lune. Mais côté propreté il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Cette pièce dégageait un il-ne-savait-quoi de mystérieux, de féminin qui l'intimidait toujours. A chaque inspiration il pouvait sentir son parfum, et les murs et étagères étaient couverts de ses effets personnels.

En dépit de l'étrange timidité qui l'habitait chaque fois qu'il venait dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son lit. _Elle a l'air de dormir… _Songea-t-il, observant la jeune femme immobile. Elle était étendue sur le côté, exactement la même position que celle dans laquelle il l'avait retrouvé, inerte, dans l'Eglise. Il lui était difficile de se remémorer la pléthore de sentiments qui l'avait animé à ce moment précis : la panique, la peur, la culpabilité… l'amour.

Il se souvenait de l'effroi qu'il avait éprouvé à l'instant où Tifa avait laissé échapper un léger soupir qui semblait être le dernier alors que sa tête basculait sur le côté… Pendant une demi-seconde, il avait cru qu'elle avait succombé à ses blessures… La regarder dormir aussi paisiblement lui était presque insupportable. Il dût croiser fermement ses mains contre lui pour s'empêcher de la secouer pour la réveiller.

_Elle est simplement en train de dormir, espèce d'idiot ! _Se réprimanda-t-il. Il posa son menton sur le bord de son lit, l'observant d'un visage concerné. Il sourcilla en constatant que son oreiller était humide. Il toucha une mèche de sa longue chevelure, répandue tout autour d'elle, et en fût d'autant plus contrarié en réalisant, exaspéré, qu'elle était trempée.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa joue d'une caresse. _Elle est gelée_… Il aurait tant voulu la réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour sécher ses cheveux, mais redoutait de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il suivit du regard la silhouette qu'il devinait sous les draps et s'arrêta à ses pieds sur une couverture pliée.

Le jeune homme se demanda si tout se passait bien pour elle à l'époque où il n'était plus là pour s'occuper d'elle. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur, alors qu'il dépliait cette couverture pour l'étendre sur elle, prenant soin de lui couvrir les épaules. Il ramena doucement ses cheveux humides sur le côté pour qu'ils ne soient plus au contact direct de sa peau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tifa… » Chuchota-t-il, écartant délicatement une mèche de son visage endormi. « Je suis là maintenant… Je prendrai soin de toi. »

Il s'autorisa à s'attarder encore un moment sur son visage paisible avant de rejoindre la porte à pas feutrés. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil pour remonter légèrement le thermostat avant de retourner dans sa chambre et sombrer finalement dans un sommeil satisfait.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**N/T : Ca y est, je suis en retard ! Mais entre la fac et le reste, je n'ai pas eu bcp de temps pour moi la semaine dernière/**_

_**En plus de ça, les chapitres à venir sont plus long que les premiers, donc la progression de la traduction risque de se faire davantage attendre, j'en suis désolée . **_

_**Encore un immense merci pour vos reviews !**_

**_Missy49 : Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir tes impressions pour chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup ! Oui, il y a peu de fics en français sur ff7, en comparaison du 8 notamment, je pensais que la sortie d'Advent Children motiverait les auteurs mais… (Je peux parler, je ne fais que traduire P). Pour le rythme des traductions, je risque de passer à un chapitre par quinzaine, pour les raisons évoquées tout à l'heure, mais aussi pour ne pas rattraper le rythme de publication de l'auteur – qui n'a malheureusement pas fait d'update qq temps…_**

**_Jennifer : Hihi, une partisante du couple Cloud/Tifa ! Sont-y po mignons tous les deux ! L'auteur a très bien su cerner le caractère de ces deux personnages pour rendre le pairing extrêmement attachant, et j'espère retranscrire au mieux la qualité d'écriture originale ! _**

**_Pichnette : Mici ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir car si tu trouves cette histoire « trop chou », ma traduction n'est pas si mauvaise, j'en suis très flattée :) La suite l'est encore plus, (le dernier chapitre en date notamment, cad le 10). Merci encore !_**

**_

* * *

_**  
La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et un soleil radieux avait fini par remplacer la pluie persistante de la veille. Certains de ses rayons se faufilèrent par la fenêtre pour effleurer le visage de Cloud, dont les paupières se plissèrent inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Deux grands yeux noisette le remarquèrent et prises de panique, deux petites mains se précipitèrent sur les rideaux pour les fermer.

La chambre était à présent dans la pénombre la plus complète, et Cloud demeura plongé dans un sommeil paisible. Marlène esquissa un sourire satisfait et se retourna vers la porte où se trouvait Denzel, qui l'observait sans un mot. Il faisait des allers-retours entre la chambre et le couloir, apparemment tiraillé entre la volonté de suivre Marlène et celle d'être loyal envers Cloud.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Denzel, tu viens oui ! » L'intima-t-elle. « Arrête de faire le bébé! »

Le regard de l'intéressé se posa nerveusement sur la silhouette endormie de Cloud.

« Je suis pas un bébé… » Marmonna-t-il d'un air de défi.

« Alors viens ici et aide moi ! » Poursuivit-elle, lui indiquant de la rejoindre d'un geste frénétique.

Soupirant bruyamment, Denzel se faufila pour de bon dans la chambre et se posta à côté de Marlène. Elle lui envoya un sourire malicieux avant de l'entraîner vers le bureau de Cloud. Il la suivit d'un pas traînant, apparemment inquiet.

« Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

« Fais moi confiance ! » Chuchotta-t-elle. « Tu veux qu'il reste, oui ou non ? »

Denzel ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait plus qu'il s'en aille. Il y avait de l'idée dans le plan de Marlène… Il se demanda à quel point Cloud serait furieux s'il les prenait la main dans le sac. Le petit garçon se tortilla les mains nerveusement. Tifa se mettrait probablement en colère aussi. Ou peut-être pas… ? _Tifa veut aussi que Cloud reste… _Songea-t-il alors que Marlène l'observait avec impatience. _Elle sera sûrement heureuse…_

« D'accord. » Finit-il par répondre. « Allons-y. »

Son visage s'illumina, et les deux enfants se mirent immédiatement au travail. Marlène rampa sous le bureau, trop bruyamment du point de vue de Denzel qui la rappela à l'ordre en posant son index sur sa bouche avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux vers Cloud. Finalement, la petite fille émit un petit bruit triomphant en commençant à tirer vers elle un fil noir.

« Je suis sure que c'est celle-là.» Murmura-t-elle, ressortant de sous le bureau en tenant une prise.

Denzel acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter :

«Bon, il faut qu'on le prenne alors. »

Marlène se pencha sur le bureau pour rapprocher le téléphone du bord afin que Denzel l'attrape. L'appareil en mains, tous deux se dirigèrent aussi silencieusement que possible vers la porte. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Denzel s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant une collision avec la petite fille sur ses pas.

« Avance ! » Souffla-t-elle, se retournant pour s'assurer que Cloud était toujours endormi.

Denzel secoua a tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dira lorsqu'il se rendra compte que le téléphone a disparu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Son regard signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas encore songé à la question.

« Eh ben… » Chuchota-t-elle, apparemment pensive.

Un court moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa petite moue espiègle.

« Allez viens ! » Reprit-elle, en le poussant à sortir. « J'ai une idée ! »

Les deux enfants se glissèrent en dehors de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Marlène fonça alors brusquement vers la leur, abandonnant Denzel avec le téléphone dans les bras. Une minute plus tard, elle revint chargée d'une lourde boite à outil en métal. Le petit garçon l'examina avec curiosité.

« Marlène, où t'as trouvé ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Dans la chambre de Cloud. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je lui ai piqué, il y a trèèès longtemps. »

Elle la posa parterre et s'accroupit à côté. Denzel observa l'arrière de son crâne.

« Je vais le dire à Cloud que tu lui prends ses affaires ! » L'avertit-il.

Marlène se retourna pour faire face à son regard accusateur.

« Si tu lui dis… » Commença-t-elle. « Je dirai à Tifa que c'est toi qui a caché une surprise spéciale dans le plat d'un des clients ! »

Denzel et Marlène se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant une minute, mais sur leurs visages renfrognés se dessina bientôt un sourire au souvenir du cri strident émit par la cliente en découvrant un ver dans son assiette. Tifa s'était confondue en excuses, mais la femme avait rejeté la faute sur son fils de 6 ans. Denzel s'était sentit un peu coupable, mais soulagé que Tifa n'ait jamais découvert le vrai responsable. Il déglutit difficilement.

« D'accord, d'accord… Je dirai rien. » Promit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Marlène.

Il la regarda fouiller dans la caisse avant de trouver finalement un tournevis, à son grand contentement. Elle tendit vers lui sa main dans l'expectative qu'il lui remette le téléphone, ce qu'il fit. Elle le retourna, et avec la maladresse de l'inexpérience, commença à dévisser l'arrière de l'appareil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Demanda Denzel, étonné.

« Je le casse!» Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Marlène! » S'exclama-t-il.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui.

« Quoi? » Se justifia-t-elle. « Si le téléphone est cassé, il ne pourra plus recevoir d'appels! »

Mais en voyant qu'il examinait toujours le téléphone d'un œil sceptique, elle poursuivit d'une voix désabusée.

« Tu sais bien comment ça se passe… Le téléphone sonne et Cloud s'en va. »

Denzel soupira et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui sourit en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

« C'est pour son bien… » Conclue-t-elle d'une voix imperceptible.

Cela leur prit un bon moment, mais au final, les deux enfants étaient plutôt satisfaits : le téléphone ne risquait plus de sonner ! L'intérieur du téléphone avait été trafiqué au point de rendre son identification même difficile ! Denzel revissa l'appareil et Marlène rangea les outils. Ilx contemplèrent leur travail artisanal.

« On ne dirait jamais qu'il est cassé ! » Déclara fièrement la petite fille

Denzel le retourna dans tous les sens, l'examinant avec soin.

« Il est exactement comme avant. » Dit-il finalement en le reposant « On ferait mieux d'aller le remettre à sa place avant que Cloud ou Tifa ne se réveille. »

Un bruit distant interrompit le profond sommeil de Cloud. Il émit un léger grognement, qui le fit taire un instant pour reprendre de plus belle une seconde plus tard. Il pouvait entendre deux voix discuter nerveusement à messes basses. Il tenta des les ignorer et de se rendormir, mais les deux voix persistèrent. Il grommela et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait deviner un soleil magnifique au travers des rideaux. _Etrange… _Songea-t-il intérieurement. _Je n'ai pas souvenir de les avoir fermés. _Il se dégagea de ses couvertures et parcouru du regard la pièce. Il n'eut aucun mal à localiser l'endroit d'où lui parvenaient les voix :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant près de son bureau deux visages l'observant anxieusement.

Pour toute réponse, Marlène et Denzel affichèrent leur moue la plus innocente. Son instinct lui disait de prendre la fuite, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

« Vous n'avez rien mis dans mon lit ou ailleurs, hein? » Reprit-il d'un ton méfiant.

Ils secouèrent la tête avec le plus de conviction possible. Il les examina d'un regard soupçonneux et un sourire angélique illumina leurs visages. Les deux enfants échangèrent un clin d'œil lorsqu'il détourna son attention et vinrent s'asseoir au pied du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Cloud ? » Demanda Denzel d'une voix impatiente.

Le jeune homme acheva un bâillement en se grattant l'arrière du cou.

« Chais pas… » Répondit-il, d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil. « J'ai cru remarquer que c'était le bazar dans votre chambre… Ca ne vous dirait pas de vous en occuper ? »

Marlène et Denzel éclatèrent de rire à la plaisanterie. _Ouais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé…_ Songea Cloud en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

«Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire alors? » Poursuivit-il.

Commença alors un amalgame de mots incompréhensibles, les deux enfants parlant tous deux en même temps de façon forte et animée. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en faisant mine d'envisager leurs suggestions, bien qu'il ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui raconter. Même son lit oscillait légèrement en fonction de l'intonation, plus ou moins forte, qu'ils donnaient pour ponctuer leurs mots.

« D'accord, d'accord… » Finit-il par conclure en secouant la tête. « On verra plus tard. »

Ils acquiescèrent, Marlène se pencha vers lui l'oeil pétillant

« Dis Cloud, on peut manger une tarte pour le petit déjeuner ? » Supplia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hésita.

« Hmm… Je ne pense pas que Tifa serait d'accord… » Commença-t-il

Denzel intervint.

« Mais, elle dort encore! » Répliqua-t-il avec ferveur.

Les enfants perçurent la réticence s'évanouir du visage de leur tuteur et le prirent par les mains, l'entraînant hors du lit en direction de la cuisine. Il se laissa faire sans émettre la moindre résistance. En fait, ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié les évènements de la veille. Il savait qu'une séance de questions viendrait tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était leur tarte.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils échangèrent un sourire conspirateur.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Tifa ouvrit les yeux, tirée de son sommeil par les rires des trois comploteurs. Les voix lui parvenant de la cuisine s'étaient soudain étouffées dans un murmure mystérieux. Elle eut un petit rire et se retourna sur le ventre, s'accoudant sur l'oreiller, le menton posé sur ses mains. _Et ils se croient discrets…_ Songea-t-elle amusée. _Passe pour cette fois… Une tarte pour le petit déjeuner n'a jamais tué personne. _

La lumière éclatante inondant sa chambre lui laissa supposer que le soleil était déjà haut sur l'horizon. _C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je me réveille aussi tard…_ Songea-t-elle. En dépit de la journée épuisante de la veille, elle débordait d'énergie. La jeune femme étouffa un rire en entendant un grand « boom » depuis le rez-de-chaussée, espérant que Cloud et les enfants n'aient pas encore complètement détruit la cuisine. Elle hésita entre leur laisser une chance de dissimuler les restes de leur petit déjeuner peu diététique, ou les prendre par surprise pour leur faire friser l'attaque cardiaque. Cette idée la fit doucement rire.

Elle se redressa sur son matelas et l'épaisse couverture qu'elle utilisait rarement glissa de ses épaules. En dégageant ses jambes du lit, elle remarqua l'inhabituelle chaleur de la pièce. Etirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, elle se dirigea vers le thermostat, et inclina la tête, perplexe, en constatant qu'il était bien plus élevé qu'à l'accoutumer.

_Ce doit être Cloud…_ Songea-t-elle, ressentant une agréable chaleur parcourir ses membres à cette idée. C'était presque comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. _Quand arrêteras-tu de te faire du souci pour les autres, dis-moi ?_ Pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire en s'adossant contre le mur. En constatant que les rires qu'ils tentaient en vain de masquer s'étaient encore accentués, elle sentit son regard se brouiller de larmes difficilement contenues, mais celle-ci étaient heureuses. _Tout est enfin redevenu normal… Nous allons tout reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés…_

Tifa fit rapidement son lit, et quitta sa chambre sans un bruit. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, les voix de Cloud, Denzel et Marlène s'intensifiant à chaque pas. _Et ils pensent vraiment que je peux dormir avec un tel raffut ?_ Songea-t-elle amusée, posant doucement sa main sur la porte de la cuisine pour la pousser le plus silencieusement possible.  
Comme elle l'imaginait, ils étaient tous les trois rassemblés fourchette en main autour d'une tarte entamée de moitié. Ce genre de tableau l'attendrissait toujours. Les premières fois où elle les avait surpris en train de manger des pâtisseries pour le petit déjeuner, elle avait passé l'éponge : la scène était trop mignonne pour qu'elle ait le courage de l'interrompre. La jeune femme songea à laisser passer une fois encore ; elle aimait tant les voir tous les trois ensemble, leur apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi futés qu'ils l'espéraient et qu'elle avait compris leur manège depuis un moment lui aurait fendu le cœur !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue, Marlène détourna son regard de la tarte et sa fourchette lui échappa des mains sous la surprise. Cloud et Denzel relevèrent la tête pour voir quelle en était la raison et leurs visages se figèrent brusquement. Tifa dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire. _On croirait que je les ai pris en flagrant délit pour un acte criminel…_

Les yeux de Denzel allèrent successivement de Cloud à Tifa et de Tifa à Cloud. Il se rapprocha nerveusement de son tuteur.

« On est mal ? » Murmura-t-il.

Cloud se gratta la tête et adressa à la jeune femme un sourire embarrassé. Elle y répondit d'un signe de tête exaspéré, quoiqu'un sourire semblait se profiler aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, leur lançant un regard faussement réprobateur.

« Serait-ce une façon détournée de me dire que vous n'aimez pas ma cuisine ? » Les taquina-t-elle.

Les enfants se levèrent d'un bond, Marlène s'agrippant à sa taille et Denzel la tirant par la main. Ils la regardèrent avec leur plus adorable sourire, s'empressant de complimenter tous les petits-déjeuners qu'elle avait pu leur préparer.

« Tes pancakes sont les meilleurs du monde Tifa ! » Assura Marlène avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! » Ajouta rapidement Denzel. « Et tes tartines sont encore meilleures que… euh… que… »

« Que les tartes ? » L'aida Tifa avec un sourire amusé.

Ils grimacèrent légèrement à la mention du mot « tarte » mais n'abandonnèrent pas leur sourire angélique pour autant.

« Tu es en colère ? » Demanda Marlène d'une petite voix.

La jeune femme rit en se dégageant doucement des étreintes des deux enfants.

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère. » Leur répondit-elle en enlevant de leur visage des traces de chocolat.

Leurs petites épaules se détendirent sous le soulagement, et des sourires ravis illuminèrent à nouveau leurs visages. Tifa porta son regard au dessus de leurs têtes et ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant l'expression sur celle de Cloud – presque aussi soulagée que la leur.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on pourra aller jouer aujourd'hui aussi Tifa ? » Demanda avec espoir Denzel.

« Oh, oui je suppose… » Répondit-elle d'un ton badin.

Marlène était aux anges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en premier ? » Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Tifa se pencha vers eux, son visage au même niveau que celui des deux bambins.

« Que penseriez-vous… » Commença-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres en anticipant leur réaction. « … D'aller ranger votre chambre ? »

Ils émirent un grognement déçu, mais ne se le firent néanmoins pas répéter deux fois, se précipitant vers les escaliers pour se devancer l'un l'autre sous les regards amusés des deux adultes.

« Tu sais… » Commença Cloud lorsque la jeune femme se retourna vers lui. « Lorsque je leur ai suggéré, ils m'ont ri au nez !»

Cette remarque la fit rire alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui. L'air de rien, le moule à tarte désormais vide trônait entre eux. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil penaud vers le plat puis vers Tifa.

« Tu n'es pas en colère, c'est vrai? » S'assura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Il s'inclina vers elle, examinant l'expression de son regard.

« Vrai de vrai ? » Insista-t-il, la voix sérieuse mais les yeux joueurs. « Tu ne vas pas m'envoyer ranger ma chambre moi aussi ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Pas cette fois-ci… » Lui promit-elle avec un petit rire.

Le visage toujours rieur, Tifa attrapa le plat et se leva pour se diriger vers l'évier où elle entreprit de le nettoyer. Une minute plus tard, Cloud se leva à son tour et se pencha sur le comptoir, son regard posé sur elle.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'hôtesse de bar, alors qu'elle reposait le plat désormais propre.

« Comme un bébé… » Répondit-elle avec une note moqueuse qui lui était impossible d'atténuer. « Mais il faisait un peu chaud ce matin… »

Cloud s'empourpra légèrement et la jeune femme sourit intérieurement en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle termina sa tâche et se retourna vers le comptoir pour s'accouder de l'autre côté face au mercenaire.

« Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Il se redressa légèrement, le regard songeur.

« On pourrait aller en ville. » Suggéra-t-il. « Ils doivent probablement avoir besoin d'aide après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Tifa acquiesça.

« Bon, on va en ville alors. » Conclue-t-elle. « Je suis sure que les petits en seront ravis… Surtout si on leur donne de l'argent de poche! »

Cloud approuva en riant. Se relevant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se changer. Au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna une minute vers Tifa, un timide sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter la cuisine. La jeune femme y répondit, et même bien après que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, son sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quitté « C'est une bonne journée qui commence… » Se dit-elle enchantée.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, je prends encore du retard ! Mais avec ces histoires de C.P.E., de grèves et de cours à rattraper je n'ai pas eu bcp de temps pour moi . Enfin les vacances pour me rattraper ! Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, ou on voit les ennuis se profiler à l'horizon pour nos deux héros, inspirés de Dirge of Cerberus (voir la note de l'auteur à la fin de ce chapitre)._**

_**Petits mots persos :**_

**_Missy49 : Encore un immense merci pour ton adorable petit mot, comme chaque fois, de ma part et de celle de l'auteur, c'est vraiment très encourageant ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également ;) Il y a finalement eu une mise à jour dans la version originale, donc je pourrai peut-être accélérer la traduction si mes révisions pour les partielles me le permettent _**

**_Neige Rouge : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! A l'instar du nombre de fics publiées en français sur ff7, il y a peu de lecteurs, et je suis rassurée de savoir que cette histoire est lue et appréciée, ça motive pour la suite ! Je suis d'autant plus flattée car tu as lu l'histoire originale (l'est po adorable le chapitre 10 ? ;)) Pour ma propre fic, qui sait, peut-être pour les vacances d'été, j'aurais plus de temps pour moi ? J'ai recommencé une millième partie de FF7 il y a qq jours et les idées commencent à venir… On m'a suggéré_****_un Cross-over avec le 8, mais là on s'aventure sur un terrain difficile, j'ai peur du résultat ! lol_**

**_

* * *

_**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin la porte du Septième Ciel. Le temps était absolument radieux, l'éclat éblouissant du soleil les obligeant même à protéger leurs yeux en portant leur main en visière. En arrivant au centre ville, ils étaient accompagnés d'une douce brise qu'ils apprécièrent tout particulièrement : les beaux jours touchaient à leur fin, et celui-ci était sans doute l'un des derniers.

Cette fraîcheur piquante et ce soleil éclatant étourdissaient légèrement les deux bambins. Ils couraient comme des fous au devant de leurs tuteurs, ne faisant que de brèves haltes à chaque croisement, sautant littéralement sur place en attendant qu'ils les rattrapent avec impatience. C'est alors qu'ils s'accrochaient à la main des adultes pour traverser le passage piéton, avant de les abandonner tout aussi rapidement une fois le pied posé sur le trottoir adjacent.

« C'est bien toi qui disais qu'aller jusqu'au centre ville à pied risquait de les fatiguer ? » Demanda narquoisement Cloud à Tifa alors que les enfants faisaient une nouvelle halte à une autre intersection.

Elle se contenta d'en sourire, Denzel leur faisant signe de se dépêcher avant de rejoindre Marlène dans son occupation du moment : tournons autour du panneau qui indique le nom de la rue !

« Mais d'où leur vient toute cette énergie ? » Demanda Cloud en les suivant des yeux alors qu'ils tournaient encore, et encore… et encore.

Tifa détacha son regard des enfants pour le poser sur le jeune homme en le gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur.

« Sans doute de la tarte au chocolat de ce matin… » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Hey ! » S'indigna-t-il avec une moue joueuse. « Tu sais comment ils sont… Je suis sans défense lorsqu'ils veulent vraiment quelque chose ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles… » Commença-t-elle en riant. « Tu ne t'es pas fait prier pour la manger avec eux cette tarte ! »

Il eut un rire embarrassé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, les joues légèrement empourprées.

« Ouais, bon… Tu me connais. » Poursuivit-il, un timide sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « J'ai jamais pu résister à ta cuisine ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à la flatterie, mais sourit néanmoins. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Marlène et Denzel, les deux enfants délaissèrent leur panneau pour se précipiter sur eux : l'impatience ayant fini par avoir raison d'eux, ils les agrippèrent par le bras afin d'accélérer le mouvement.

« On est presque arrivés, hein Cloud ? » S'enquit le petit garçon, l'éclat du soleil faisant ressortir la multitude de tâches de rousseur sur son visage enjoué.

« Presque. » Répondit-il, les pieds bien encrés au sol et le bras levé au devant de Tifa pour empêcher les deux enfants de les entraîner dans le trafic trop dense.

« Si toutefois nous arrivons vivants. » Plaisanta Tifa, ramenant Marlène sur le trottoir. « Il faut toujours bien regarder avant de traverser ! »

« Oui Tifa… » Repondirent les enfants en cœur, piétinant toujours impatiemment sur place.

Une fois que la rue fut dégagée, et que les enfants eurent docilement regardé des deux cotés et demander à Tifa son approbation d'un sourire, ils traversèrent finalement, traînant toujours leurs tuteurs derrière eux.

On pouvait déjà percevoir le centre ville à l'autre bout de la rue. A seulement un ou deux pâtés de maison, une multitude de personnes était visible, attroupées autour de ce qui fut un monument dédié à ceux qui avaient péri avec le météore, aujourd'hui en ruine. Il semblait qu'une sorte de reconstruction ait été organisée. La foule s'épaississait sur la rue piétonne au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Cloud et Tifa resserrant la main des enfants dans la leur, alors qu'ils tentaient désespérément de voir ce qu'il se passait en se redressant sur la pointe de leurs pieds.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver sur la place centrale lorsque les enfants les obligèrent à s'arrêter, leur adressant un regard suppliant, leurs lèvres déjà étirées par un sourire surexcité.

« Bon, très bien… » Leur dit Tifa en riant de leur enthousiasme.

Elle se retourna vers Cloud qui fouilla au fond de sa poche pour en retirer quelques gils qu'il déposa dans leurs mains impatientes. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt mais Tifa les rattrapa au vol.

« Pas si vite ! Vous allez seulement au magasin de bonbons ! » Leur dit-elle. « On sera de retour dans environ une demi-heure, d'accord? Donc vous ne bougez pas de là! »

Elle les libéra, et ils s'éloignèrent en courant main dans la main, lançant des « à tout à l'heure ! » à leurs tuteurs. Cloud observa la jeune femme alors qu'elle les suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à un coin de rue.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton paisible.

Sa voix la fit brusquement sortir de sa contemplation. Elle secoua aussitôt la tête, lui adressant un sourire.

« Je m'inquiète davantage pour le gérant de la boutique… » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Je ne voudrais pas les avoir pour clients si je tenais un magasin de confiseries! »

Cloud acquiesça en riant puis ils poursuivirent leur progression, se mêlant à la foule. Les gens s'appliquaient à la tâche, certains creusant d'un côté, d'autres cimentant de l'autre. Cloud et Tifa les observèrent avec curiosité, essayant d'imaginer qui pouvait bien être à la tête de tout ça. Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le logo ornant la carrosserie d'un camion garé près de lui. Il interpella Tifa et lui indiqua d'un signe de la main.

« O.R.P. » Lu-t-elle doucement

« L'Organisation pour la Reconstruction de la Planète. » Traduit Cloud. « Les hommes de Reeve. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête entendu.

« Eh bien, eh bien… » Reprit-elle doucement, promenant son regard autour d'elle. « Tu penses que Rufus et les Turks sont mêlés… à ça? »

Cloud haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit-il « Il y a seulement deux jours, j'ignorais encore que Rufus était vivant! »

Tifa examina les travailleurs en uniforme, le visage préoccupé. Le jeune homme nota qu'elle fixait tout particulièrement les armes à feu dissuasives accrochées à leurs ceintures.

« Je pense que la Shinra n'a rien à voir avec l'O.R.P. » Lui dit-elle, l'entraînant avec lui dans le cercle. « De plus, Rufus ne semblait avoir aucune arrière pensée lorsque je lui ai parlé. »

Tifa approuva mais n'en demeura pas moins sceptique. Elle examinait toujours le nombre d'hommes et femmes revêtu de l'uniforme de l' O.R.P.

Cloud émit une légère pression sur sa main, la tirant de son observation.

« Tu veux toujours savoir s'ils ont besoin d'aide ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Mais à qui demander? » Reprit elle, étudiant toutes ces personnes en habit de travail, et tâchant de deviner qui pouvait diriger les opérations.

Cloud eut un léger rire en faisant de même.

« Bonne question… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Ils étaient tous si absorbés par leur travail qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué leur présence. Une chose était sure : le personnel de l'O.R.P. était rapide et efficace : presque tous les débris avaient été enlevés, et on versait déjà du ciment pour reboucher le trou béant au centre de la place. Inconsciemment, Cloud et Tifa se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ne se sentant pas vraiment à leur place dans cette organisation si bien huilée.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Cloud secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Il était relativement surpris par le nombre de personnes oeuvrant pour l'O.R.P. ; la dernière fois que Reeve lui en avait parlé, il y avait un mois de cela, ils avaient encore énormément de mal à rassembler des membres. Il était sur le point de suggérer à Tifa d'aller chercher les enfants pour aller ailleurs lorsqu'une voix amusée l'apostropha derrière lui.

« Est-ce que ces deux-là sont à vous ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

Cloud et Tifa se retournèrent pour voir Reeve leur adresser un sourire éloquent, les mains posées avec douceur mais fermement autour des épaules de Marlène et Denzel.

« Reeve ! » S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, un sourire surpris sur le visage.

Les enfants s'échappèrent de l'étreinte de ce dernier pour se réfugier dans les bras de leurs tuteurs, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Cloud avec empressement, dévisageant leur mine boudeuse.

Tifa se dégagea gentiment de leur étreinte et s'accroupit pour être à leur niveau. Elle semblait examiner leur expression pour déterminer s'il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter ou non. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Reeve, et parut se détendre légèrement lorsqu'elle perçut un sourire retrousser le coin de ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur les enfants avec un sourire encourageant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cloud dévisagea successivement les frimousses paniquées des deux enfants au dessus de son épaule. Ils redressèrent leur visage vers leurs tuteurs, soupirant bruyamment.

« Le magasin de bonbons…" Commença Marlène d'un ton désespéré.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence obstiné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le magasin de bonbons ? » Reprit doucement Tifa. « Il a fermé ? »

Marlène secoua la tête tristement.

« Il a disparu ! » Se lamenta Denzel, les épaules tombantes de dépit.

Tifa et Cloud se redressèrent, échangeant un regard confus.

« Disparu ? » Demanda le jeune homme, observant les deux enfants inconsolables.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils cherchèrent alors une réponse auprès de Reeve qui échoua lamentablement dans sa tentative de dissimuler son sourire.

« Il a été détruit dans l'attaque il y a deux jours. » Clarifia ce dernier, son sourire s'estompant à la mention des dommages recensés. « Mais nous aidons actuellement toutes les entreprises touchées à se reconstruire. »

Marlène et Denzel semblèrent reprendre un peu d'aplomb à cette nouvelle, mais fixèrent toujours désespérément les pièces de monnaie empilées au creux de leurs petites mains qui ne pourraient désormais plus être dépensées en friandises.

« Vous savez… » Leur dit-il calmement, en leur adressant un clin d'œil. « Vous avez de la chance, il y a justement un nouveau magasin de bonbons qui vient de s'ouvrir un peu plus bas. »

Les deux enfants se redressèrent plein d'espoir vers Reeve avant de porter leur regard vers l'endroit qu'il leur indiquait. Ses mots eurent un effet immédiat : tout d'un coup, leur expression dépitée quitta leur visage pour laisser place à cette énergie inépuisable qui leur était propre. Saisissant le bras de sa tutrice, Marlène implora :

« Tifa, on peut y aller ? S'il te plait!"

Denzel compléta la demande du fameux sourire irrésistible.

« Bien sur que vous pouvez y aller…" Leur répondit-elle, échangeant un sourire entendu avec Cloud.

Les enfants laissèrent échapper un cri de joie et s'éclipsèrent en dévalant la rue au pas de course.

« Hep Hep ! Attendez une minute! »

Mais ils ne se retournèrent pas, et c'est en étouffant un soupir désabusé que Tifa s'apprêta à les suivre lorsque Cloud l'arrêta.

« Je m'en charge. » Lui dit-il en riant.

Il se retourna vers Reeve avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Reprit-il avant de partir à la suite des deux intenables.

Reeve observa la jeune femme, le plus doux des sourires flottant sur son visage alors qu'elle suivait du regard le mercenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il s'éclaircit la voix en se raclant la gorge, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Alors Tifa… » Reprit-il. « Quoi de neuf? »

« Eh bien… On a eu une semaine assez difficile. » Répondit elle en désignant les débris autour d'elle. « Mais on s'en sort plutôt bien maintenant... Et toi ? »

Reeve haussa les épaules.

« Tout va bien… Et concernant Cloud et les enfants ? J'imagine qu'ils vous prennent pas mal de temps ! » Répondit-il, le regard pétillant d'amusement. « Ils ont l'air… plein d'énergie. »

Tifa acquiesça en riant.

« Je les ai trouvés en train de chercher des bonbons parmi les décombres. » L'informa-t-il, en la rejoignant dans son rire. « Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils étaient tombé d'accord sur l'idée d' « emprunter » des pelles pour poursuivre leur investigation. »

Riant toujours, mais avec plus de retenu toutefois, elle répondit :

« Excuse-les… Ils étaient si déçus… Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sortis en ville avec eux puisque… enfin tu sais… avec le Geostigma et tout le reste… »

Leurs rires se fadèrent en abordant un point sensible. Reeve s'éclaircit la voix, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Alors… Denzel va mieux à présent, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain, ne sachant si oui ou non le sujet était désormais abordable.

Tifa fit un bref signe de tête positif, accompagné d'un sourire. Ce sourire… Reeve nota qu'il respirait sincèrement le bonheur, mais il percevait également tant de peurs et de peines inoubliables dissimulées en arrière plan…

« Il est complètement guéri. » Lui apprit-elle. « Mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te surprendre, je me trompe? Tu as parlé à quelqu'un depuis hier ? »

« Barret m'a appelé une fois rentré à Corel hier soir. » Répondit-il. « Il s'en est passé des choses, hein ? »

« Oui… » Acquiesça-t-elle vaguement, en tentant de refouler le souvenir de Sephiroth, des trois frères et de Bahamut, se répétant que tout allait bien désormais.

« Cependant, certaines personnes sont toujours infectées. » Reprit Reeve, sortant Tifa de ses pensées.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. » Poursuivit-elle. « J'espère qu'ils se rendront à l'église à temps. »

Reeve observa la multitude d'employés de l'O.R.P. autour de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se féliciter de leur efficacité.

« Nous y travaillons. » Annonça-t-il fièrement. « Les O.R.P. essayent de réunir les malades pour les guérir au plus vite. »

Tifa hocha la tête, apparemment intéressée par la nouvelle, mais ne releva pas le visage. Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors. De toute évidence, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas rencontrer le regard de son interlocuteur, qui reprit en toussant légèrement :

« Alors, dis-moi… » Commença-t-il, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère soudainement pesante. « Est-ce que toi et Cloud souhaiteriez apporter votre contribution? »

Tifa se redressa brusquement, apparemment surprise. Reeve lui souriait, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne lui rendit pas ce geste.

« Je ne sais pas Reeve… » Répondit-elle hésitante. « J'admire ce que vous faites mais… »

Reeve inclina la tête avec curiosité.

« Mais ? » Insista-t-il, surpris par sa réticence.

La jeune femme détourna le regard. Le bureaucrate devinait sans mal qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose, sans réellement savoir comment l'exprimer. Il ressentit soudain une certaine appréhension : la gentillesse de Tifa était de notoriété publique, mais lorsqu'elle prenait une décision, elle devenait redoutable.

« C'est juste que… » Reprit-elle prudemment. « Je me demande si la "reconstruction" est bien le seul objectif de l'O.R.P. »

Le regard de Reeve se fit inquisiteur en la dévisageant. Elle le soutint néanmoins, toujours sur la défensive. Après une minute interminable cependant, elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir posant sa main sur son avant-bras d'un geste désolé.

« Je suis désolée Reeve. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme. « Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas de problème Tifa… On peut discuter sans se disputer, non ? Mais… J'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu sous-entends. »

La concernée demeura silencieuse pendant un instant, mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, une lueur familière étincelait dans son regard.

« Je me demandais juste… pourquoi ces hommes et ces femmes portent-ils des armes ? »

Bien que son visage fût troublé, elle le regardait fixement en disant cela, mais voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, poursuivit :

« Si votre seul objectif est la reconstruction de cette ville, ces armes ne devraient pas être nécessaires, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, le regard soupçonneux.

Reeve émit un soupir exténué en secouant la tête. La jeune femme lui faisant face ne céda cependant pas de terrain.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Tifa… » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. « C'est que notre unique motivation est bel et bien de remettre ce monde à flot. Mais ça ne se limite pas à la réparation des dégâts ou à la lutte contre le Geostigma… Les survivants du météore ont avant tout besoin d'une protection. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit à ce dernier mot.

« Une protection ? Contre quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton défiant.

« Tu connais notre situation. La prolifération des monstres sur le continent, etc. » Reprit-il avec lassitude. « Et il ne faut pas se leurrer, certaines personnes constituent toujours une menace pour d'autres. »

Tifa approuva, mais son visage demeura fermé, et Reeve sut que le doute persistait dans son esprit. Il fallait bien admettre que c'était compréhensible : ses antécédents ne faisaient pas de lui la personne la plus digne de confiance qui soit, mais il déplorait que ce genre de pensées traversent encore l'esprit de la jeune femme à l'heure actuelle.

« Ecoute Tifa… » Poursuivit-il à mi-voix. « Nous faisons de notre mieux pour rendre la vie plus facile aux habitants de cette ville. Ils ont besoin de protection, ils ont besoin d'aide… et la plupart d'entre eux ont toujours besoin d'espoir. Nous essayons juste de répondre à leurs attentes, c'est tout. »

Tifa détourna le visage nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas donner à Reeve l'impression de l'accuser de quoique ce soit mais… Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. _C'est le genre de discours que la Shinra tenait…_ _« Les réacteurs Mako vous rendront la vie plus facile ! »_ Songea-t-elle amèrement._ Eux aussi semblaient agir pour notre seul bien-être au départ… » « Le SOLDAT est formé pour votre protection ! » Et regardez le résultat… _Elle ferma les yeux et le souvenir de sa ville natale sous les flammes lui apparut comme un flash.

« Tifa ? » L'interpella prudemment Reeve.

La concernée posa une main sur son front, se reprochant intérieurement de ressasser de tels souvenirs.

« Ecoute Tifa, nous n'avons qu'à changer de sujet d'accord ? » Demanda Reeve, apparemment désolé. « Je n'aurais pas du te demander de rejoindre l'O.R.P., excuse-moi.»

La barmaid redressa à nouveau son visage vers lui, s'efforçant de sourire.

« C'est bon Reeve… C'est à moi de m'excuser. » Répondit-elle d'une voix faible. « Ce sont juste toutes ces vieilles rancoeurs… ces vieilles cicatrices… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête d'un signe entendu avant de retomber dans ce silence inconfortable, observant l'avancement des travaux faute de mieux. C'est ainsi que les retrouva Cloud lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Les petits sont sur le banc là-bas. » Annonça-t-il, en désignant l'endroit où les deux enfants entamaient gaiement des sacs de bonbons pleins à craquer. « Désolé d'avoir été si long mais… »

Cloud s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Tifa. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour réaliser que quelque chose la tracassait. Son regard se reporta sur Reeve ; il n'avait pas vraiment l'air à son aise non plus. L'atmosphère lui parut soudain étouffante : comment avait-il pu ne pas le réaliser à son arrivée ?

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton concerné.

Reeve et Tifa fixaient obstinément le sol. Cloud les observa l'un et l'autre d'un regard perplexe.

« Tifa et moi avons… umm… certaines divergences… concernant l'O.R.P. » Expliqua le premier, quelque peu nerveux avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. « Je suis vraiment désolé Tifa, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser ou quoique ce soit… »

Cette dernière l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Intervint-elle, souriant sincèrement cette fois. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je prends tout ça beaucoup trop à cœur. »

Cloud se gratta la tête, nageant dans la plus profonde confusion face à une situation qui lui échappait complètement. Il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications à Tifa, mais elle reprit la parole avant lui.

« Quoiqu'il en soit Reeve… » Dit-elle, d'un ton plus enjoué. « Nous sommes venus pour donner un coup de main, donc si nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit… Marlène et Denzel seraient ravis d'aider aussi si tu leur trouves quelque chose à faire. »

Reeve acquiesça, et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour se rendre utiles. Lorsqu'il leur tourna le dos pour donner quelques directives, Cloud lança à Tifa un regard interrogateur, mais elle secoua la tête, murmurant un « Plus tard. ». Il sembla s'en satisfaire et reporta son attention sur Reeve.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà lorsque Cloud, Tifa, Marlène et Denzel rentrèrent au Septième Ciel. Ils étaient épuisés, mais c'était une bonne fatigue : la majeure partie de la journée avait été excellente. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les lieux, les débris avaient été complètement enlevés et le trou béant rebouché avec du ciment. On songeait déjà à ériger un autre monument à la place de l'ancien une fois le ciment sec.

Cloud portait sur son dos une petite Marlène endormie, et Denzel titubait entre ses deux tuteurs. Il tentait de son mieux de leur prouver qu'il pouvait tenir plus longtemps que la petite fille, mais sa tête vacillait dangereusement pendant que Cloud ouvrait la porte principale.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme se pencha légèrement pour permettre à Tifa de prendre Marlène dans ses bras afin d'aller la coucher dans son lit. Les deux hommes de la maison les observèrent monter les marches, et le plus jeune des deux bailla ouvertement.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu serais mieux dans ton lit toi aussi ? » Murmura le plus âgé, posant une main sur son épaule.

Le petit garçon approuva d'un signe de tête endormi en se frottant les yeux.

« Maintenant que je vais mieux, on pourra de nouveau s'amuser tous ensemble, pas vrai Cloud ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et Denzel sourit, les yeux mi-clos.

« Bonne nuit Denzel. » Lui souhaita Cloud en lui donnant une gentille bourrade.

« B'nuit » Bailla Denzel en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme attendit le "clic" de la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'écroula sur le sofa, attendant le retour de Tifa. Oui, ils avaient passé une bonne journée si on omettait l'image de la jeune femme bouleversée à son retour du magasin de confiseries. Reeve disait qu'ils avaient eu un léger différent…

« Coucou… » Murmura une douce voix.

Tifa soupira en s'étendant sur le sofa. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se poser une seule seconde depuis le début de la journée. Elle ferma les yeux une minute pour se détendre, mais en les ouvrant de nouveau, elle constata que Cloud l'observait attentivement. Elle savait à quoi il pensait.

« Alors ? » Reprit-il d'une voix tranquille. « Le sujet de votre dispute? »

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau puis résuma rapidement leur conversation, la tête posée sur une manchette du canapé. Cloud l'écouta silencieusement, étudiant le visage de la jeune femme, faiblement éclairé par la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Un bref silence suivit son récit. Tifa ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre :

« Ce n'est pas que je sois en colère contre Reeve… » Expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Mais il ne comprend pas mes appréhensions, c'est tout… Toi… Tu me comprends… n'est-ce pas? »

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières, et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Ce regard était si intense que même s'il ne l'avait pas comprise, il aurait été incapable de le lui dire.

« Je comprends… » Répondit-il posément. « Tu ne penses pas que l'O.R.P. finisse nécessairement comme la Shinra… Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de constater des similitudes. Après tout, les intentions de la Shinra étaient louables au départ. Mais si l'on réuni un groupe de personnes suffisamment important, fortement assisté, qu'on leur donne des armes et du pouvoir… Il arrive que ces personnes perdent leur objectif premier… C'est bien ce qui t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ? »

Tifa acquiesça et parvint à esquisser un faible sourire fatigué.

« Ca n'a jamais vraiment été le grand amour entre le gouvernement en fonction et moi, hein ? » Plaisanta-t-elle à mi-voix. « Je suppose qu'il va me falloir du temps avant que je lui accorde ma confiance de nouveau. »

Cloud eut un rire bienveillant à cette remarque. Elle poursuivit :

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça… » Son ton s'assombrit ostensiblement. « Si l'O.R.P. se convertit en armée… »

Elle eut un soupir qui en dit long.

« Je n'ai pas peur de me battre… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour Denzel et Marlène. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à lutter comme nous l'avons fait… Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ce que nous avons vécu… Je veux qu'ils aient une enfance heureuse. Je ne peux même plus penser à la mienne sans voir de flammes... »

Les yeux de Cloud se fermèrent un bref instant, et il les vit lui aussi… Sa mère, sa ville natale, sa Tifa… Il ne s'avait pas vraiment si c'était pour la réconforter elle ou lui, mais il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui rendit son geste en la serrant un peu plus fort.

« J'en parlerai à Reeve demain, d'accord ? » Lui promit-il. « Il comprendra… S'il ne réalise pas à quoi il s'expose, je me chargerai de lui expliquer. Nous n'aurons pas une autre Shinra, je te le promets. »

Elle lui sourit, et ils s'entraidèrent mutuellement pour se mettre debout afin de rejoindre leurs lits respectifs. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse, il écarta délicatement une de ses mèches pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire ensommeillé, sa main s'attardant encore dans la sienne avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. _Ne t'inquiète pas…_ Songea-t-il, restant une seconde de plus devant la porte désormais close. _Je ne supporterai pas de vous voir, toi ou les enfants souffrir à nouveau… Il est hors de question que je laisse quoique soit blesser des êtres qui me sont si précieux…_

_

* * *

_

**_Note de l'auteur : Je vais probablement rajouter des détails appartenant à Dirge of Cerberus dans cette histoire (NdlT : Il s'agit d'un Spin Off de Final Fantasy VII focalisé sur Vincent Valentine, prochainement sur Ps2 – quoique je ne promette rien pour l'Europe). Par détails, j'entends des trucs concernant Reeve, la W.R.O. (que j'ai traduit O.R.P. (?) Si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, ou s'il y en existe une officielle, je suis preneuse !), Cait Sith, les « Underground Soldiers », Vincent… L'histoire sera toujours centrée sur Cloud, Tifa et les enfants néanmoins. Je pense que Dirge of Cerberus se déroule un an après Advent Children… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce jeu, donc si vous avez de plus amples informations, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_NdT : Incroyable mais vrai !! Voici une update, une vraie, sisi, je vous jure, lol ;) Comme quoi, il ne faut jurer de rien._**

_**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir continuer à me faire part de vos impression pendant cette absence, qui ne sera plus jamais aussi longue (enfin j'espère lol !)**_

_**A la demande de la majorité, je poursuis donc cette traduction, même si malheureusement, nous ne savons pas si cette histoire connaîtra une fin, l'auteur n'ayant plus donné de nouvelles depuis un petit moment (presque aussi longtemps que moi pour être honnête !)**_

_**Certains m'ont proposé de terminer moi-même cette fic, une perspective intéressante, mais malheureusement, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas donc, sauf autorisation, ce n'est pas possible…**_

_**D'ailleurs, ça me donne une transition toute faite vers mon petit coup de gueule (un de temps à autres, ça fait pas de mal P).**_

_**Des lecteurs m'ont informée que certains passages de cette traduction étaient plagiés, voir carrément copiés/collés sur d'autres fics françaises, ce que j'ai malheureusement pu constater (je ne donnerai pas de titre, mais les fics sur le couple Cloud/Tifa en Français n'étant pas si nombreuses, ca se remarque facilement). Bref, je trouve ça nul, le slogan du site n'est-il pas « unleash your imagination » ? Je le dis aux auteurs qui se reconnaîtront, c'est un manque de respect pour le travail de Tallulah et pour mon travail de retranscription (non, ce n'est pas bêtement du mot pour mot, il y a un effort certain pour donner une histoire agréable à lire, sinon je ferais appelle au traducteur google !) Et s'entendre dire au final par les lecteurs de ces fics que c'est nous qui avons plagié est vraiment un comble, ça ne donne franchement pas envie de continuer pour ce résultat…**_

_**Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, j'espère que le message est passé. Suite à la fin du chapitre sur la question de la personnalité de Cloud.**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cloud fut tiré de son sommeil par une délectable odeur de petit déjeuner en provenance du bar. Il aurait bien tiré ses draps au dessus de la tête pour masquer les premiers rayons de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les pas précipités de Marlène et Denzel dans les escaliers, mais le fumet des plats de Tifa était irrésistible. Les réclamations de son estomac le poussèrent hors de son lit.

Baillant encore, il se traîna paresseusement dans les escaliers en se frottant les yeux pour y faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil. Le sol craquait bruyamment sous ses pieds nus qui le menaient vers le bar, tapotant son ventre grondant d'un geste rassurant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte ouverte qu'il réalisa que d'autres voix se mêlaient à celles de Tifa, Marlène et Denzel.

Comme tous les Lundis matin, la fréquentation du bar ne se limitait pas à quelques lève-tôt venus manger un morceau avant le travail. Une dame d'un certain age fit claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur à l'intention du jeune homme avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. D'autres clients pouffaient. Cloud vira au rouge en réalisant qu'il était venu prendre son petit déjeuner en simple tenue de nuit. En essayant de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible pour éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui, il se félicita intérieurement de toujours porter un pyjama pour dormir…

« Bonjour Cloud ! » L'accueillit une voix guillerette.

Le concerné grimaça et se figea sur place. Marlène gloussait derrière ses mains alors que tous les clients se retournaient pour voir à qui elle parlait. Sans grande conviction, Cloud lui adressa un vague signe de la main, les joues en feu.

« Au moins, je suis réveillé maintenant… » Grommela-t-il pour lui-même en grimpant les marches afin de ce changer, ce qu'il fit en prenant largement son temps ce matin là, espérant que les clients présents lors de l'incident seraient déjà partis.

Le pas lourd, il redescendit les escaliers à contre-coeur, se faufilant tant bien que mal pour aller s'asseoir sur un des tabourets faisant face au bar. Cloud laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa seconde entrée était passée inaperçue.

« Alors… » Commença une voix légèrement narquoise, en provenance de l'arrière du bar. « Il parait que les clients ont eu droit à un spectacle pendant leur petit déjeuner ce matin ? »

Cloud leva vers elle un regard boudeur. Les yeux de Tifa étincelaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Il tenta de réprimer le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais d'un regard vers la barmaid, il comprit que cet effort était inutile. Il lui accorda un léger sourire, et la voyant y répondre avec toute la chaleur dont elle était capable, Cloud ressentit ce petit sursaut familier dans son estomac.

Quelques dizaines de secondes s'étaient déjà largement écoulées lorsqu'il prît conscience qu'ils n'avaient ni détourné leur regard ni cessé de se sourire l'un à l'autre depuis un bon petit moment – à vrai dire, même les clients commençaient à se poser des questions. Tifa parut s'en rendre compte également, et se remit brusquement à lustrer ses verres, les joues encore légèrement rosies. Elle remua le bout du nez imperceptiblement, chatouillé par les extrémités de sa frange, qu'elle replaça distraitement derrière son oreille.

Ce ne fût qu'au retour inopiné de Marlène au bar, Denzel sur ses talons, que Cloud réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux sa gérante. Il détourna le visage vivement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec une gêne évidente. Les petits se précipitèrent vers le comptoir lorsqu'ils y aperçurent que leur tuteur y était installé.

« T'avais oublié que le Septième Ciel était ouvert aujourd'hui, c'est ça Cloud ? » Demanda Denzel, compatissant.

Marlène pouffa

«Tu veux faire fuir tous nos clients ou quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, toujours secouée de gloussements, à tel point qu'elle faillit en tomber du bar.

Denzel renvoya à la petite fille un regard dédaigneux, et se hissa sur un tabouret à côté du jeune homme, balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que TU vas faire aujourd'hui Cloud ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton presque implorant. « Tu vas sortir ? »

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel et retourna d'un bond au sol pour voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile à l'arrière du bar, et peut-être chiper un ou deux bonbons dans la manœuvre. Si Marlène était toujours partante pour aider Tifa au comptoir, Denzel quand à lui, s'était toujours montré bien moins enthousiaste à ce genre de tache. Il savait que la barmaid ne lui en voudrait pas de quitter le bar pour aller jouer, mais il s'ennuyait bien vite lorsqu'il n'était pas avec sa petite camarade de jeu. En revanche, partir en vadrouille avec Cloud était à ses yeux l'alternative la plus excitante qui soit, mais jusque là, sa maladie l'avait empêché de s'absenter trop longtemps.

A présent, il s'en sentait capable, et levait vers Cloud des yeux plein d'admiration et d'espoir.

« Ouais, je sors. » Lui répondit le concerné d'un ton amusé. « Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina instantanément à cette proposition, à laquelle il répondit d'un hochement de tête ravi.

« Alors va demander à Tifa si elle est d'accord. » Reprit Cloud.

Il observa le bambin sauter de son tabouret pour se ruer de l'autre côté du bar, manquant de renverser toutes les chaises ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son passage dans sa précipitation. _Hum… Je rends peut-être service à Tifa en emmenant Denzel avec moi…_ Songea Cloud avec un sourire cynique. Le petit garçon tirait sur le bras de la jeune femme avec empressement, l'obligeant à détourner son attention du client avec lequel elle discutait.

« Tifa ! Tifa! » L'interpella-t-il impatiemment «Faut que j'te d'mande un truc!! »

Tifa esquissa un sourire d'excuse à l'intention du client avant de se pencher vers Denzel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Cloud m'a demandé de te demander si tu étais d'accord pour que j'aille avec lui aujourd'hui ! » Lâcha-t-il joyeusement en un seul souffle.

Tifa sembla perplexe pendant un instant, mais remplaça rapidement cette expression confuse par un sourire avant d'acquiescer. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son tuteur au pas de course, mais la barmaid le reteint par le bras.

« Vas t'apprêter. » Lui dit-elle en désignant du doigt l'étage supérieur en direction de sa chambre. « Et n'oublies pas ta veste ! »

Denzel grogna mais s'exécuta néanmoins, quittant le bar précipitamment. Tifa s'occupa rapidement du client qu'elle avait laissé avant de retourner au comptoir, à l'endroit où se trouvait Cloud. Elle commença à essuyer des verres distraitement, mais au bout d'un moment, finit par redresser son visage vers lui.

« Alors… Tu vas voir Reeve aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il acquiesça, et la jeune femme retourna à ses verres en soupirant.

« A quelle heure penses-tu rentrer ? » Reprit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Probablement tard. » Lui répondit-il. « Ca ne t'ennuie pas? »

Elle secoua la tête en empilant les verres. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers lui, une certaine anxiété y était perceptible.

« Tu penses que tu vas en avoir pour longtemps ? » Poursuivit-elle à voix basse.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

« Je veux juste parler à Reeve… Histoire de voir s'il y a du nouveau. » Lui assura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. « Mais qui sait le temps qu'il faudra pour lui mettre la main dessus. On a eu du bol de le croiser hier. »

Ils détournèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre pour le poser sur le seuil de la porte d'où Denzel venait de faire son entrée, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux tuteurs échangèrent un regard amusé. Tifa ramassa l'assiette vide du petit déjeuner de Cloud alors que celui-ci se levait de son tabouret.

« Alors à ce soir les garçons. » Leur dit Tifa presque maternelle. « Faites attention à vous ! »

Cloud acquiesça et posa brièvement une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de rejoindre Denzel. Tous deux envoyèrent un dernier sourire et signe de la main à la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Celle-ci était en train d'y répondre lorsque Marlène surgit de l'arrière cuisine, s'accrochant au bout de la jupe de l'hôtesse.

« Où ils vont ? » Demanda-t-elle, en les observant partir avec curiosité.

Tifa prit la petite fille par les épaules, lui donnant une douce étreinte.

« Ils vont se promener. » Lui répondit-elle, en lui souriant avec le plus de gaîté possible. « On va rester entre filles aujourd'hui. »

La matinée passa en un éclair. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Cloud et Denzel n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Reeve. _En même temps, c'est pas vraiment comme si on s'était donné tout le mal du monde pour… _Songea le plus âgé avec une pointe de culpabilité. Ils avaient préféré prendre Fenrir – c'est ainsi que Cloud avait baptisé son bolide – pour se rendre au centre ville, plutôt que d'y aller à pieds. Oui mais voilà, Denzel en était tellement heureux qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour convaincre Cloud de prendre le chemin le plus long, afin de pouvoir rouler avec lui le plus longtemps possible

Denzel s'agrippait fermement à ses épaules durant le trajet, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens pour admirer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. De temps à autre, il essayait bien de convaincre Cloud de courser un autre motard ou de réaliser des figures et à vrai dire, ça l'aurait sans doute amusé, mais ses refus n'en étaient pas moins catégoriques : il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que Tifa lui ferait s'il avait un accident avec Denzel !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au centre ville, le petit garçon afficha ouvertement sa déception. Le véhicule garé au coin d'une rue, Denzel en descendit d'un bond, arborant pour le coup une coupe presque aussi désordonnée que celle du pilote. Sa moue contrariée disparut instantanément en promenant son regard sur les alentours de la ville avant de le relever vers son aîné.

« Dis, dis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Le concerné étudiait la masse de personnes s'affairant autour d'eux. Les citoyens se mêlaient aux employés de l'O.R.P., qui quand à eux poursuivaient sans relâche leurs travaux de réaménagement.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'homme que tu as rencontré hier ? » Reprit-il à l'intention du petit garçon, sans cesser de fouiller la foule du regard. « Pour le moment, on essaie de le retrouver. »

« Oooh. » Répondit Denzel, en acquiesçant avec un air d'élève appliqué. « Tu veux parler de Steve ? »

Cloud s'efforça de ne pas rire.

« Reeve. » Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent du trottoir pour se mêler à la masse, dans le vague espoir d'y trouver Reeve, mais durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : ce ne serait décidément pas une mince affaire. Ils pensèrent même à s'écarter de la populace pour en faire le tour et scruter les environs, mais Cloud réalisa à ses dépends que c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre :

Les nombreux stands et boutiques installés autour de la place détournaient facilement l'attention de Denzel. Cloud avait pourtant réussi à le traîner hors du magasin de jouets et autres distractions du genre, mais lorsque se fut contre la vitrine de l'armurerie que le petit garçon pressa son visage, il ne pût lui-même résister à la tentation d'y pénétrer à son tour.

Ils flânèrent un petit moment dans les rayons : avec Denzel en poisson-pilote, Cloud examinait attentivement la qualité de la marchandise d'un œil connaisseur, s'étouffant presque en voyant les prix. Alors qu'il examinait minutieusement un bracelet de protection, il entendit un fracas retentissant et il grimaça en constatant que le petit garçon n'était plus avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Denzel et lui-même étaient raccompagnés vers la sortie par un vendeur passablement furieux. A partir de cet instant, ce n'était plus d'un œil qu'il surveillait le bambin, mais des deux !

C'est ainsi que s'était écoulé leur matinée et leur après midi, dans les bains de foule pour des recherches sans conviction ponctués par quelques arrêts dans les boutiques s'étant attirées les faveurs de Denzel. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour de la place un nombre incalculable de fois, sans plus de succès. En soupirant, Cloud finit par s'accorder une pause d'une minute sur le banc le plus proche. Denzel se posta à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Cloud? » Demanda-t-il - et au son de sa voix, il semblait évident que Cloud aurait forcément une solution.

« Hmm… » Marmonna le concerné songeur. « On pourrait toujours essayer de trouver d'autres sous dirigeants de l'O.R.P., ils doivent bien savoir où se trouve Reeve. »

Il se releva sur ses mots, rapidement imité par le jeune garçon.

« Mais comment on fait pour reconnaître un dirigeant d'un simple employé ? » Questionna-t-il, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux examiner la foule.

« Ils ont des uniformes différents et de plus gros flingues. » Répondit l'aîné distraitement.

Les yeux de Denzel s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et Cloud se reprocha intérieurement d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un petit garçon sur les armes dissuasives suspendues à la taille des membres de l'O.R.P. Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches dans le silence, mais moins de dix minutes plus tard, Denzel tirait sur la manche de Cloud pour lui désigner du doigt un homme sur leur gauche. L'homme en question portait un costume ne passant pas inaperçu, assez différent de l'uniforme des travailleurs, arborant les lettres O.R.P. sur un insigne de bronze. Il avait un porte document, et à l'occasion, un travailleur venait lui demander un renseignement. Et comme Cloud l'avait souligné, l'arme sur sa hanche était non seulement plus grosse mais semblait surtout beaucoup plus dangereuse que celle des autres.

Cloud se dirigea vers lui d'un bon pas, Denzel à sa suite. Lorsque son tuteur s'adressa à l'homme, il se cacha derrière lui, comme toujours très intimidé en la présence d'un étranger.

« Reeve est dans le coin aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Cloud sans détour.

L'homme le considéra avec défiance. On aurait pu penser pendant une minute qu'il refuserait de lui répondre, mais en voyant le petit garçon s'abriter timidement derrière lui, il sembla conclure que Cloud ne pouvait constituer une menace.

« Non. » Répondit-il sèchement. « Reeve est à son bureau aujourd'hui ».

L'homme se désintéressa rapidement d'eux lorsqu'une employée s'approcha avec embarras pour lui signaler des casses.

"Eh bien Denzel" Reprit Cloud, en raccompagnant le concerné à l'endroit où ils s'étaient garés. « Je crois qu'on est bien partis pour aller faire un tour au quartier général de l'O.R.P. »

Marlène observait le ciel depuis la terrasse du Septième Ciel où elle était assise. La journée s'annonçait pourtant radieuse, mais des nuages menaçants se profilant à l'horizon commençaient déjà à obscurcir le ciel. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils lorsqu'une fraîcheur piquante remplaça la brise agréable du début d'après-midi, le soleil ayant alors complètement disparu. Elle lança un regard noir au ciel alors que le vent jouait dans sa frange.

L'inquiétante masse nuageuse tourbillonnante se faisait de plus en plus dense. Le vent gagnait en puissance et déjà, on ne voyait plus la moindre parcelle de ciel bleu. La petite fille faisait de son mieux pour écarter ses mèches de ses yeux alors qu'elles s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Finalement, agacée par la tournure que prenait le temps, elle décida de retourner à l'intérieur du Septième Ciel.

Lorsqu'elle fit de nouveau irruption dans le bar, ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens. Nettoyant la salle, Tifa semblait épuisée. Le grand rush de midi venait de passer, et le bar s'était enfin vidé, ne restant que deux enfants plus âgés que Marlène, faisant le plein de bonbons. La barmaid ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue boudeuse de la petite fille, alors que cette dernière se hissait sur le comptoir.

« Ce stupide vent m'a toute décoiffée ! » Grommela-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Avec un sourire, Tifa réarrangea sa coiffure.

« Il y a tant de vent que ça dehors ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de voir quelque chose à travers les fenêtres à partir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire derrière le comptoir.

Marlène acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête.

« Y'a un vent de folie ! » Reprit la petite. « Et puis le ciel est devenu tout gris. »

Tifa contourna le comptoir pour se diriger vers l'une des fenêtres. Marlène disait vrai, d'épais nuages sombres tournoyaient dans le ciel, et à en croire le balancement des enseignes de la rue, le vent soufflait avec force.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous » Recommanda la barmaid à ses deux jeunes derniers clients. «Apparemment, une tempête se prépare. »

Les deux enfants payèrent et remercièrent Tifa avant de quitter le bar en hâte, laissant cette dernière et la petite fille dans la grande salle vide.

Tifa observait le ciel silencieusement et Marlène ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Les premières gouttes de pluie touchèrent le sol, et la fillette serra sa petite main dans celle de sa tutrice.

"Ca me rappelle l'énorme tempête d'il y a deux jours. Murmura la petite fille. Tu sais... La tempête qui ressemblait à celle du jour du Météore...

Tifa lui sourit, resserrant un instant son étreinte, avant de lui faire quitter la fenêtre, l'entrainant en dehors de l'espace du bar.

"Cette fois, c'est juste une petite tempête de rien du tout Marlène." Affirma-t-elle, entrouvrant la porte pour retourner l'insigne coté "Fermé"

La petite fille acquiesça d'un signe de tète mais n'en frissonna pas moins lorsque le vent humide se faufila insidieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Avant de la refermer, Tifa suspendit son mouvement un instant "Une petite tempête de rien du tout qui pourrait rapidement prendre de l'ampleur..." Songea-t-elle avec inquiétude. "J'espère que Cloud et Denzel seront rentré d'ici-là..."

En parlant de ces deux là, ils étaient encore sur la route au moment où les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber. Les quartiers généraux de l'ORP étaient situés à l'extérieur de Edge, dans la périphérie de ce qui fut la grande métropole de Midgar, aujourd'hui en ruines.

Passant non loin de l'endroit où Zack et lui avaient été définitivement séparés, Cloud esquissa un faible sourire au souvenir de son ami disparu, sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace lorsqu'il réalisa que les quartiers généraux étaient encore à l'autre bout de la périphérie. "On va être trempes..." Songea-t-il, surveillant nerveusement les nuages menaçants.

C'est tout juste s'il eut le temps de formuler mentalement cette inquiétude avant qu'elle ne se réalise : à cet instant les gouttes se transformèrent en averse tombant à un rythme très soutenu. Cloud pesta intérieurement. Il sentit les mains de Denzel se resserrer nerveusement autour de lui, alors que le son d'un orage encore lointain se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Bien qu'ayant une visibilité très réduite sous cette pluie battante, il parvint tant bien que mal garder le véhicule sur le chemin à présent boueux, mais en négociant un virage serré pour éviter un arbre, lui et son co-pilote furent aspergé par un jet de boue copieux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit-il, ou plutôt, cria-t-il à Denzel pour couvrir le vent, la pluie et le tonnerre "On est presque arrivés."

Dans le vacarme de cette tempête, la réponse du jeune garçon fut incompréhensible. En tout cas, Cloud était sur d'une chose : s'ils n'arrivaient pas rapidement, il pourrait dire adieu à son T-shirt, Denzel étant sur le point de le déchirer à force de tirer dessus!

Leur chevauchée humide et pénible se poursuivit durant plusieurs minutes encore avant que Cloud n'aperçoive l'insigne des quartiers généraux de l'O.R.P. En se fiant au soupir de soulagement qu'il perçut derrière lui, Cloud supposa que Denzel l'avait remarqué aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand parking au devant du bâtiment. De nombreux véhicules y étaient déjà garés : voitures, camions, bus, vieux tanks, motos... Cloud gara la sienne près de l'entrée et aida rapidement Denzel à en descendre.

Trempés jusqu'aux os et couverts de boue, ils se précipitèrent vers les grandes portes frontales. La tempête gagnait en intensité, et Cloud aurait juré que c'étaient non pas des gouttes de pluie, mais bel et bien des grêlons qui tombaient sur eux. Sa coiffure d'habitude si désordonnée avait été lissée sous le poids de l'eau, tombant au bas de sa nuque. Il nota qu'il en était de même pour le petit garçon, ses cheveux trempés tombant obstinément devant ses yeux.

C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulés qu'ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée principale et pénétrèrent dans le building. Après une entrée en trombe, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans une pièce plutôt vaste, ruisselant d'eau et de boue sur le perron de l'entrée, ce qui ne sembla pas du gout de la réceptionniste. Ils tentèrent bien de s'essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson, mais cela ne fit pas une grande différence. Cloud lui adressa une moue désolée en s'approchant de son bureau.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu enthousiaste, limite menaçant en apercevant de la boue glisser du bras de Cloud et manquer de peu son bureau lustré.

"Nous sommes ici pour voir Reeve." Lui répondit ce dernier.

La réceptionniste saisit immédiatement un agenda qu'elle commença à parcourir.

"Votre nom?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement en réajustant ses lunettes.

"Cloud." Répondit-il en tachant d'épargner au maximum le bureau d'une quelconque tâche.

"Cloud..." Répéta-t-elle doucement en survolant la page du jour. "Vous avez un nom de famille?"

"Strife." Dit-il.

Elle referma immédiatement le registre et reporta un regard confus sur ses deux visiteurs.

« Reeve est très occupé aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux "Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous prendre rendez-vous pour demain.

Cloud secoua la tête, et la réceptionniste se renfrogna de nouveau : il avait éclaboussé son bureau.

« On ne partira pas d'ici avant d'avoir parlé à Reeve. » Lui dit-il d'un ton ne souffrant aucune contestation. « Je suppose que ça vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on attende ici. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tenue ruisselante et boueuse de Cloud, puis sur Denzel : ce dernier se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer, et le "squish" qu'émettait ses semelles n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle eût un soupir visiblement ennuyé.

« Je vais lui transmettre une note pour lui faire savoir que vous êtes ici. » Trancha-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Elle se leva, mais Cloud l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Avant que vous y alliez », dit-il précipitamment « Y-a-t-il un téléphone que je puisse utiliser? »

La réceptionniste dissimula rapidement son propre téléphone avant de désigner du doigt une cabine payante à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un pas vif, elle disparu dans un corridor menant probablement aux bureaux.

Cloud et Denzel échangèrent un regard coupable en constatant les traces boueuses qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux jusqu'à la cabine.

"T'appelles qui?" Demanda Denzel en repoussant sa frange humide en arrière,

Cloud fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie.

« Tifa. » Répondit-il. "Elle voudra savoir qu'on est bien arrivés."

Curieusement, ces mots semblèrent prendre Denzel au dépourvu. Soudain bien nerveux, il détourna la tête et commença à piétiner sur place. Le jeune homme l'observa un moment d'un œil intrigué, mais ni porta pas plus d'attention et inséra les pièces dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

Il composa le numéro et attendit plusieurs sonneries. Mais rien.

Il finit par raccrocher, se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe. Denzel se tordait les mains, visiblement anxieux.

« Est-ce que le téléphone de ma chambre est le seul du Septième Ciel ? » Lui demanda son aîné, s'interrogeant de plus en plus sur son comportement étrange.

« Oui… » Glapit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Reprit-il, déconcerté.

Le petit garçon releva les yeux, mais évita obstinément le regard de son tuteur, qui commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Denzel. » L'appela-t-il doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

« Eh ben voilà… J'ai… euh… » Bafouilla-t-il. « Je veux dire Marlène et moi on a… »

Cloud l'observa avec le plus grand intérêt, et Denzel baissa son regard, avant de poursuivre à toute vitesse.

« Avant que tu te réveilles l'autre jour on a en quelque sorte… euh… » Souffla-t-il

« En quelque sorte quoi ? » Répéta-t-il, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« On a cassé ton téléphone. » Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix

Cloud le fixa un instant sans mot dire. Denzel contemplait toujours ses pieds, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de son tuteur.

« Je vois… » Reprit Cloud lentement. "C'était un accident?"

Denzel renifla et secoua la tête, refusant toujours de lever les yeux. Cloud soupira. Il n'était pas furieux à proprement parler, mais il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi Denzel et Marlène auraient intentionnellement cassé quelque chose ? _Je suppose que Tifa devra attendre que l'on rentre…_Songea-t-il en se détournant de la cabine téléphonique. Denzel risqua un regard vers lui. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sensiblement. Cloud soupira de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » Lui dit-il, atténuant quelque peu la peur visible sur son visage. « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

Denzel se tortilla sur place, l'air penaud. Il lui essigna

« Marlène et moi on s'est dit que… » Murmura-t-il, le regard de nouveau au sol. « que si tu ne recevais plus d'appels alors… tu ne partirais plus… »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Cloud. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Le petit garçon releva les yeux vers lui et Cloud réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé.

« Et euh… » Continua-t-il au comble de l'embarras. « J'ai pensé que… »

« Tu as pensé quoi? » Lui demanda Cloud d'une voix étouffée, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de vouloir connaître la fin de sa phrase.

« J'ai pensé que si tu étais toujours près de nous… » Conclue-t-il dans un murmure incertain « Tifa ne serait plus jamais triste. »

L'habilité de parler abandonna Cloud pour de bon. Ce n'était pas un coup de poing, mais de poignard que ces paroles lui assénèrent. Denzel le regardait anxieusement, mais il lui fût impossible de lui offrir le moindre sourire. Avec un profond soupir, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que pure vérité, et si brutale fut elle, Cloud fût néanmoins heureux de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Est-ce que… Je vais être puni? » Demanda le jeune garçon d'une voix proche du chuchotement.

Cloud lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour émettre la moindre la réponse. Denzel sembla se détendre.

« Et tu… Tu n'es pas fâché?"

Cette fois ci, Cloud parvint à esquisser un faible sourire.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché. » Le rassura-t-il.

Et tout deux se dirigèrent vers les sièges alignés contre le mur de l'entrée principale, mais furent rapidement interceptés par la réceptionniste, dont le retour avait été précédé par l'écho bruyant de ses talons sur le sol pavé.

« Mr. Strife! » L'interpella-t-elle, apparemment confuse. « Mr. Reeve va vous recevoir. »

Cloud intima Denzel de le suivre, et ensemble, ils emboîtèrent le pas de la réceptionniste dans le long corridor…

* * *

**_NdT (suite !! Je suis bavarde cette fois-ci !) : Voilà, suite des réponses aux mails, en moins virulant cette fois, promis ! Certaines personnes m'ont envoyée des mails à propos de la personnalité de Cloud dans cette histoire, jugé trop extraverti par rapport à Advent Children. A vrai dire, puisque je ne fais que traduire, je n'ai pas grand pouvoir en ce qui concerne les caractères, je tâche de les retranscrire tel que l'auteur original les a souhaité. Cependant, à cette remarque, je leur donne mille fois raison. Le revirement de Cloud est peut-être un peu soudain par rapport à Advent Children, c'est un fait. Mais là où j'interviens en faveur de l'auteur, c'est que le Cloud qu'elle décrit correspond tout à fait au Cloud tel que nous le laissons dans l'œuvre original, à savoir le jeu FF7. C'est plutôt le Cloud que nous retrouvons dans FF Advent Children qui est incohérent. En deux ans, il a fait un bond en arrière incroyable, redevenant le héros taciturne et névrosé du début – en pire même ! - de quoi frustrer les joueurs qui auront mis deux cd et une trentaine d'heures de jeu pour le décoincer, et le convaincre de s'ouvrir aux autres, lol ! Mais c'est un fait, FF Advent Children est un film dédié aux fans que paradoxalement, les fans ont bien souvent détesté, en raison d'un scénario un peu léger, pour ne pas dire bidon (marketing, quand tu nous tiens…), et la personnalité des personnages réarrangés pour les besoins de la prose (Sans parler de Cloud, un Sephiroth en Mr. Smith (Matrix pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas) version FF, ça fait doucement sourire !) Mais au vu de la beauté des images de synthèse (Ayyaaaa… Cloud, Vincent !! lol, on se calme !!), ça valait tout de même le coup :-)_**


End file.
